Recycled Heartbeats
by CalmMango
Summary: In the droll, boring life of a party boy, Marshall Lee finds excitement and peace in working at his public library. The work clears his muddled mind, as he says. Sound a tad bit boring? Well even there, among the silence and towers of books, he rediscovers the thrill of life he was missing for so long. Bubbline & Marblegum/Gumlee (idk exact ship name?). Multi-chap prompt-fic. AU
1. Crude Jokes and New Friendships

****This cover I just want to draw special attention too, unlike i normally do. I've loved this fanart for awhile, by how it depicts the AT characters and stuff. With the help of a suggestion of another user, created it. It's by the tumblr user rorpie, but you can find this on their other tumblr: rorart.****

****Enjoy yo.****

* * *

Books. Marshall Lee is definitely a closet nerd, in his own eyes. It's the only reason he took the part time job as Ms. Tuttle's library assistant. Unlike his wild, loud demeanor, in the library he could be calm, and respectful. The environment and identity change was refreshing. When papers from class would become too stressful or frustrating, he'd take a drive and start his shift early.

Stacking books, checking pages, and entering codes in the vast system were his meditation. However, he can only change…so much. His playful side still got the better of him at times, toned down by the new environment, but still existing. One particular day that started his future relationship. Predicting it was impossible to tell, yet, here is he now, ring in pocket and in await to go on one knee.

The start of this was certainly just another mindless prank…

**69 new sex positions for you and your partner.** The girl jumps aback at the cover, mouth widening and becoming agape. The crude book lay in her usual seating spot: a pink cushion chair by the window with the view of the beach.

She looks around quickly, spotting no one as the culprit. Suddenly a reassuring thought comes to her. 'Someone her previously must've just left it by accident.' With a relaxed smile she sets it back in its found order and takes a seat to continue her reading.

Days pass and that reassurance fades with each new book found in her spot. She huffs, hands on her hips, staring at **Studies of Insect sexual arousal and attraction **sitting smugly on the seat. Everyday this continues, the titles becoming more annoying and cruder. She frowns and a quick glance to her left reveals a hidden assistant in a red shirt and khakis, trying to hide a laugh.

She swipes up the book and goes to place it in his cart with a smile, saying, "I think you dropped this." He raises a brow at her before pulling a toothy grin, pushing back into her arms.

"No, sorry. I recall this in YOUR usual seat, am right?" With that he turns and pushes the cart away, whistling some random tune. She finds herself smiling at the playful atmosphere anyway, slapping it on the nearest shelf. Two can play at this game.

Marshall Lee continues his escapades in teasing the girl, much to his daily enjoyment. However, when she goes to normally check out her books at the self-check station one day, she suddenly turns and walks over to him, setting the books down. They don't acknowledge that fact, and he checks out the books as he normally would. But when she leaves, a stray novel resting upon the self-check is found.

**A how-to-guide on Puberty.** Is emblazoned the cover; a certain page inside is dog-eared. The chapter reads,** 'Why do I stink so much? A short guide to assessing male body odor.'**

He laughs loud enough to disturb the entire library.

* * *

Back and forth the games go, from insults to flirting (only one-sided from Marshall himself) and just cleverly placed crude jokes all around. Soon it becomes a daily plus to working there, wondering with what the other girl will come up with next.

One day a seemingly regular novel is left upon her seat. She doesn't turn around to address the boy she knows is somewhere looking over, but instead opens it carefully to the bookmarked page. The bookmark holds the graphic of an arrow pointing down, to which her eyes follow, thus ending up upon the line:

…**He looked at her for long periods of time, yet she was oblivious to the nastiness radiating off of her. It was a stench, a visibly seen from afar. The girl was the epitome of nasty. And not any kind of nasty It was eye stinging, finger clenching, lip bitingly **_**nasty**_**. And she was proud of it. Here…**

She stifles a snort at the lines and places the book back on its right full shelf, going to work on a spunky idea. After check-out this time, she casually leaves a number book on the counter, right in front of him. He watches her leave, then flips open the book with an eager grin.

A set of numbers listed from one to a thousand litters the next many pages. He wracks his brain for what number she wants from him. How much money he has? 'No, why would she want money; something else.'

His ID number at school? 'Wait does she even go to his college?'

His address? 'She ain't a stalker, bro'

A phone number? '..actually maybe.'

He rubs his chin at the inner dialect. How about his age? She doesn't even know how old he is. Before he ends his shift, he makes good use of the flash cards in the children's section and a book on greetings.

The blonde is met with a small flashcard sticking out of the package more than the others, reading **10 + 9 = 19**. A picture book accompanies it, the open page saying, **How old am I?**

She drops another flash card on his desk a few hours later.

**38 - 17= 21**

Marshall Lee stares at the sheet longer than he should, mind a flurry with thoughts. The most prominent one shows with the Cheshire-cat inspired grin on his cheeks.


	2. Puzzles and Propositions

The battle/conversation rages from the girl casually involving strangers in the mix.

In the morning for a change, a book is left upon his station. Marshall wipes his suddenly damp palms on his pants before going over to see what lies ahead. This time... they're not from this particular branch; he can tell. The Aa city library partners with Oo's library, thus being able to except books from either branch and vice versa.

The arrangement is supposed to make it easier on everyone. Now curious as ever to see an Oo book(since Oo is so far) he props his feet upon his cluttered station, cracking it open.

It appears to be a mystery-type story with some comedy; good enough. By the second chapter, a particular joke has him cackling. It's a pretty good book. Out of nowhere an older woman comes up. She waits politely to check out, but goes unnoticed by the boy.

He flips to the next page upon seeing a bookmark there, saying **Flip to the next page for more fun.** In his haste he does exactly that, and coming face-to-face with a graphic novel.

Let's use a better emphasis here: a_ graphic_ novel. A partially naked woman stares back at him, as his eyes dash over the scene in a panic. He jumps back a heartbeat later, chucking it on the desk, eyes wide. It's a pornographic novel, shoved inside a book. Very sneakily played. He looks up to see the old woman, finally realizing her presence.

She spares a glance at the novel, gasps, and backs up dramatically. Her eyes find his in horror as she mutters to herself loudly in distaste, leaving immediately. In the commotion, everyone near looks over, luckily too far to see. He throws the inner graphic novel in the trash, then digs it out since _it is a library book after all_.

Only an hour later, he gets yelled at by Miss Tuttle, the head librarian, and a stern ear yanking to leave the flesh red.

When he sees her the next day, she tries to hide a grin when going to her seat, but he catches it. Despite the consequences of her prank (a good prank indeed) and how he should feel some anger of some sort, he can't help but find himself grinning too.

* * *

Almost a month and half passes, and the two learn more about each other in certainly creative ways, not exchanging more than a fifty words in total.

Marshall learns her name is Bonnibel.

Bonnibel learns that Marshall's a college student.

Marshall learns that Bonnibel loves to work with kids.

Bonnibel learns that Marshall loves to scare kids.

Simple things, yet somehow they add up. Soon, indirectly, the two are good friends.

The phrase 'All is well' can even be applied to their situation.

That is until one day he decides to go out on a limb.

She walks in to find, **Dating 101**, upon her spot. Without taking a second glance in his usual placement or direction, she returns it to the drop bin, moving to retain some more novels. At checkout, they address nothing of which has occurred and the blonde leaves. He gives a slight frown, but grins in realization of their games. This must be all a part of the act, he thinks reassuringly.

For the next weeks, she comes in oddly, everyday, checking out a random variety of books. Horror, to Mystery, to even Sappy Romances litter her collection. He brings her attention to this when he raises a brow and mutters, "Wide variety lately." She murmurs in agreement, flashing a white smile before drifting through the front doors. Something irks the boy about this, but does nothing to sort out the fact.

Two weeks later, she says idly at checkout, "Make sure to put the Da Vinci Code on reserve for me."

He mumbles in a questioned response, "Can I ask why?"

With a shrug she replies, "I just find that hidden codes are interesting. Especially loved the scene in the movie where they found that message in the personal library. Very invigorating to solve even the hardest puzzles, yes?" and with that she disappears into the outside.

He frowns, and instantly types up the book search history of the peculiar girl. At the end of his shift he prints it out and strides out the library with a new puzzle in mind.


	3. A Sudden Epiphany

**This story, if you haven't noticed, is a very short story. It's why I'm updating every day. It's in the running for probably the shortest story I've ever written.**

* * *

At his small apartment he glances through the titles with a strained eye. All night he's stresses over the puzzle, that for the first time he can't solve. After a couple of hours into the early morning, he falls asleep on the couch, still hunched over the table.

He wakes up to the bright light jabbing his eyelids. A hurried glance at his phone prompts him to groan, "3pm? I slept through the whole day?!"

Marshall hops off the couch for a quick shower, an even quicker sandwich for the go and to catch the bus to his (luckily) later shift. All the while, he occasionally spares a begrudged glance at the paper. Once it stops in front of the building, he blinks in surprise. A thought from seemingly nowhere appears, granting him grace. The first letter of each and every one of the titles tack right above each other in order spell out:

**I'm dating someone.**

An array of mixed emotions attack him as he trudges off the vehicle and into the insulated place. The first thing he does is place a book on twenty questions in her area, dog-earing the page to the particular question, **'Can I have some more information on the topic?'** He returns to his normal duties after that, in anticipation of the reply.

Later, Bonnibel is standing by his check-out earlier than usual. He notes her clear nervousness, the girl shifting from foot to foot, frequently fixing her hair and biting her lip. He checks out her back-to-normal selection, acting oblivious of the question presented earlier. Out of nowhere, she sets lastly on the counter a brightly covered book. "I forgot where this goes" she mumbles with a reddening face and runs out faster than, well, she's ever done.

Marshall pulls back the blank cover to see in big bold letters:

**Gay Pride Month and origins.**

Both eyebrows rise on his face at this time, as does when everything clicks into place. He exhales and scratches the back of his neck. To heart he was and is a playboy, taunting whoever whenever he could. So really, disappointment isn't much of a matter with this revelation. If anything, it makes more sense to the boy of why she turned down all of his advances; while that can also contribute to the fact that she just doesn't like him like _that._ He realizes that not all girls want a relationship with him, to be put frank.

So he _gets_ it. No need to prod at the topic. Yet on another side note, the book brings him some discomfort. He stares at the title a tad bit longer, before turning to put it away. Once it's proud rainbow color is out of sight, he breathes a sigh and returns to the topic at hand.

Marshall nods to himself with the thought. Yeah, friendship seems better fun with Bonnibel anyways.

He ends the day with a new sense of things, but a conflicted mind. His worries now just lay on whether he'd see Bonnibel again.

Despite the pranks.

Despite the indirect insults(though while playful)

Despite everything he may have said or done that might've been trivial, she really did brighten his day.


	4. Peculiar Re-Introductions

Almost a week later, Bonnibel shows up again. He smiles at her when she walks through the door, offering a wave. It's been awhile and her presence has been sorely missed. She offers back a weak smile and wave before another girl follows through, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

He jerks back in surprise and she mouths, 'My Girlfriend' pointing at the black haired one. She stands a couple inches taller, tousled hair flowing down her back in a way almost fitting and graceful. She shoves her other unoccupied hand in a tight jean pocket, but not before readjusting a leather jacket.

Something about her demeanor is frighteningly familiar; he realizes as she finds him and stalks over. Her gait, her height, her stone and intimidating expression all come together. His mind's been extra slow today anyways.

She snaps him out of his thoughts when her hands slam down on the counter, one of the pair gripping his red polo and yanking him nearly off his feet. 'Strength too' he adds nervously to the list.

She snarls in a husky tone, "You been hitting on my girl?"

"Last time I checked, she has the right to talk to whoever she wants." He spits back, the words out before he can stop and think. A sense of déjà vu prods at the back of his mind, harder and harder with each passing moment…

"She can talk to whoever, just not guys who don't know boundaries. Guys like you. " She growls.

Bonnibel weakly tugs on the older girl's arm. "Marcy no.", tumbles out. Both tense up at the word.

He flinches, eyes widening with a glance at the younger girl. "Marcy?!" The fedora lazily on his head tilts to block his view.

He takes off his hat right when she takes off her sunglasses, taking the moment to look each other in the eyes. Their sibling stares right back at them. Marceline drops the boy with an incredulous chuckle.

"The fuck? Marshall Lee?!"

He rubs the back of his neck, smile breaking his expression. "Yeah!" His eyes give her the once over, taking in all the changes, especially lingering on the nose piercing. "Damn, you've changed like hell. Last time I saw you, I was taller."

She laughs, motioning for them to go outside. Once out in the sun and side by side, he can see she's as tall _as_ him, if not a couple breaths taller. Crap, so much for genetics. They go in for a deep hug.

"I thought you were gonna go to, Uhh where Simon is. Hmm Charleston I think, for college."

She shrugs, face burying into his neck. Her voice vibrates his collar bone. "I thought twice and just… came home I guess."

Marshall hums in acknowledgement and squeezes her tight one more time before letting go. His thumb jerks to Bonnibel. "How'd you meet this beauty then?"

A far-too similar toothy grin comes in reply. Bonnibel watches on aside with a smile. "Ahh we started on the wrong foot. I met her a couple months ago at the beach, and after we both got ditched by our roommates, we just... talked." They share a glance. "Just kinda clicked I guess."

He raises his brows. Marceline, of all people, being _romantic_? Who would've thought?

Her next comment ruins the thought. "Oh and also some of that Abadeer-charm if ya know what I'm saying."

He laughs and nods, meeting a fist bump. Shortly after, she's thwacked by Bonnibel. Then he and Bonnibel promptly fist bump.

The trio chat for another half hour until Marshall has to get back to work. They promise to meet up/catch up some more later in the week. Before returning inside, he watches her red convertible drive off. As the boy slumps back in his chair, emotions battle wars in his heart.

Happiness from seeing his sister again for so long AND for seeing two amazing girls he's had the chance to be close to, be together.

Slight disappointment at being rejected.

And somehow, an indescribable feeling that tugs at the inside of his chest, tightening it. Making it harder to breathe.

It could be the rejection, but no, he's over that. He's been rejected far too many times in his life than he'd like to say out loud, or even recall. But being the laid-back jokester he is, he always appears to shrug it off. It makes it easier for everyone. Heck, mostly all of his current friends that are girls he's crushed on in the beginning at some point, then was rejected by.

It's a lie to say he's never dwelled on it. Each one hurts a little more than the last, yet he can never figure out why.

His appearance of being a playboy strikes everyone at a first glance. Even back in high school they thought he had all the girls, even without seeing him actually with one. All of these factors contribute to something, pulling, tying together inside his torso. Tightening his heart.

The feeling only rises by next week, and no matter how the boy pushes it down, it sets to a boil.

And, he notes with a shaky swallow, everything that builds up, must have a release.

* * *

**Spoiler: M**arshall's sis and Bonnie are hella gay****

****Gotta have that tension, too :P****


	5. The Tall, Gentle, and British, Redhead

It's almost two weeks until Bonnibel comes back again, the boy visibly brightening at her appearance. She gives a wave, and instead of going to her usual seat, walks straight up to the desk.

"Hey Marshall."

He pokes her in the arm, leaning over on his elbows. "Hey to you too! I was wondering, where has my best reader been all this time?"

She laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck, shooting a glance behind her. "Actually I was hanging around with my cousin. He came down from England and is staying for a couple months. "

"Oh that's cool I-" Marshall moves to hop over the counter when a red haired boy catches his eye. He glances around, taking a few more hesitant steps through the automatic doors. Bonnibel waves him over, and he smiles.

The boy looks around Marceline's height, perhaps even taller than her, and with considerably wide build. His shoulders are broad and set, yet his thin waist proudly denies any accusations of excess weight. Marshall scoffs. Marshall Lee's gaze trains down his ensemble, noting the casual dress shirt rolled to the elbows, a brown leather belt and brown shorts.

Hey, at least he knows how to dress well.

The two share a quick conversation, but the details are fuzzy to the black haired one. As their voices fade in and out of Marshall's perception, the boy reaches up to run his hand through bright red hair. His smooth, thick locks curve up in the front, slipping back down his head and ending at the nape of his neck.

Still, despite it all, when the boy turns to face him with a smile he has to zone back in. Bonnibel's voice comes clear again.

"Marshall, I brought him with me. This is my cousin."

His eyes slowly turn back to the person of interest. He continues to smile at Marshall, plump cheeks displaying a dimple on one side. Marshall fully slides down from his perch, adjusting his pants whilst doing so.

A wide hand extends towards him, and alongside it.. that never wavering smile. "Hi, I'm Gabriel Gambell. Nice to meet you."

He stares at the hand for a moment. After an afterthought, he shakes himself out of that weird funk and takes it. Just as expected, it's almost the same length as his, but _way_ thicker and softer. His own fingers look like straws compared to the other.

His mouth is moving as they shake, feeling the need to fill the silence. "So Bonnibel here's been taking you around town?"

His eyes crinkle a little at the corners as he nods. "Yes! It seems wonderful here, yet there's still so much more I must see."

The accent still throws him a bit off, but other than that, everything seems soft about Gabriel. Gosh even his name. _Gabe- briel._ Marshall throws a half look at the clock in the corner.

"Ehh I get off in an hour or two." His gaze switches over to Bonnibel. "I could take you guys to the best part of Aa."

Both seem ecstatic at the thought. It's when they're grinning in delight that he can easily tell they're related; the glint in their equally blue eyes, and the way they're noses scrunch up the slightest. It makes him grin right along.

"Okay, so why don't we meet up in like, hmm two hours say? Right in front of the library."

Bonnibel receives a notification on her phone, and she starts to pull Gabriel out the building. "Okay that sounds great!" His and Marshall's grip (were they still shaking hands the whole time?!) slips and he stares at Marshall the while.

"Bring a bathing suit!" He calls lastly, holding his hand with the other. He watches the pair's red car(Marceline's car to be specific) peel out the parking lot from the front door of the library, or at least until a little girl tugs on his pants leg. His eyes tear away from the sight to smile at her, take the child's hand and book, to check it out.

* * *

The beach. Ahh. The beaches in Aa and the wide rolling hills of Oo make the pair tourist eye-candy. On the drive there he unconsciously adjusts his red swimming trunks a third time, fixing them just right under the loose tanktop. Luckily Ms. Tuttle let him out early at the sound of such engaing plans. However, most of that extra time was spent solely on choosing the right outfit. Anyways, the pale sands pass by under his view as they drive past.

Marceline nudges him from the passenger seat, saying something else to tease. He doesn't notice and keeps his eyes out the window in thought. It's been awhile since he's been to the beach; hopefully its' better than he remembers. For… Bonnibel and them. To make a better impression.

Gabriel's voice breaks his inward flurry.

"Hey, hey! Marshall!" He taps his knee.

"What?"

The boy points out his side window. "Wow is that really the beach?"

He laughs a little before scooting away from the door. "Yeah, you wanna get better look?" Gabriel's leaning over him to gape out the window before he can blink.

"Why it looks so clean and lovely!"

"Heh. If you think that's cool, just you wait until we get in the water." The red head leans a bit further for a better view. His wide, gentle frame looms over Marshall's, and he presses a hand down on his leg to steady himself. After a moment he shoots him a grin from the side.

Right then, all of his wild and confusing thoughts stop. He grins right back, re-positioning them so they could both look outside.

Something tightens his chest in a good way for once.

* * *

**About Gumball's description, I bet its different than you'd think. Rorart's version of him sure is different... but I like it.**

**And on another note... (eyebrow wiggle) You know whats comin' up next...**


	6. Strangers Turning Into More

…**. It's a BEACH CHAPTER! I've never done one before, so I feel this is a good place to start. **

**This chap will probably be the longest. And that's saying something. :P**

**Read on and enjoy guys.**

* * *

"Marshall you ASS!"

The boy laughs as Marceline claws up from the depths of the ocean, back for revenge. In a heartbeat they're both underwater, rolling and tumbling. Marshall releases himself from her grip to pop his head to the surface.

He catches a glimpse of the large beach. Gabriel's the closest; he sits with some older couple and their children, helping them build a fortress against the incoming tide. He looks up to notice him and gives that smile Marshall just _has_ to replicate. The action's been happening frequently now. However, the meet of gazes doesn't last long, when a crashing wave pulls him down from behind. It's safe to say he's fine when his body washes up on shore, accompanied by a laughing Marceline.

She fixes her black bikini before tossing a chunk of seaweed out her hair. "Damn Marsh that wave got you better than I ever could."

He spits out sand, taking an offered hand from Gabriel. He at least shows some concern. Bonnibel hides a laugh from their designated spot. "Are you okay? You're eyes are rather red." He asks.

He wipes his face, view blinded partially from black sandy locks. "Pssh, I'm fine Gabe. No need to worry." Marshall tugs him back towards the water, whilst Marceline retreats to the shade of the umbrella and her girlfriend. "C'mon! You'll love it."

Gabriel seems hesitant at first, looking repeatedly over his shoulder. "I don't know..." They pause for a moment to become used to the waist deep-level. His hot pink shorts darken to magenta in the water, white shirt dampening.

"Look let's go further out! The waves are huge out there!" Marshall rubs some of the leftover patches of sand off his chest before dragging the other deeper.

Marceline watches on as he drags him out into the tide with an amused smile.

"Marcy. It's been an hour." She looks down to Bonnibel. The girl removes her shades to give her a look, which tells her exactly what she wants.

"Fine, fine. But hand me a strawberry soda, yeah?" They move in unison; Bonnibel lies on her stomach and Marceline takes up a straddle on her waist, hand holding a bottle of sun block. Taking a swift swig of the offered drink, she adds, "You know… I'm starting to think you bought the lotion kind over the spray-on just 'cause you wanted a massage."

Bonnibel rests her head on her arms, looking over the two playing in the distance. "Please, don't flatter yourself. We were in a rush."

Marceline laughs and rubs the lotion between her two palms before setting to splaying it over her shoulders in slow, thick motions. Bonnibel sighs into the touch, letting out a drawn out breath. Her girlfriend only grins wider in response.

"I know I'm good at massages Bon. Don't even try to hide it."

"I'm not…." Her voice drowns out in another sigh and she laughs.

"Glad to see you're so open about it them." After a beat, she squints in the distance to Marshall and Gabriel. Her brother splashes around in the water, looking like he's playing a game of trying to float in the bubbling waves. Gabriel just laughs when he sputters and flails, but helps him up when he goes under. She smiles.

"Hey Bonnie, how long is Gabriel here for?"

"Hmm? About 7 or 6 months I think."

Two guys walking by whistles at the two, briefly interrupting the conversation. "You girls need some help?"

Bonnibel shoots them a glare, while Marceline just gives a grin, replying, "No, but you can dream though."

"Eh? You got a boyfriend, I'm guessing then." The brown haired one replies with a wink. Marceline laughs good-naturedly and Bonnibel frowns.

Before she can protest though, Marceline says, "No, a girlfriend. She's one I'm on top of right now if you didn't notice."

One of them laughs a brief apology, while the other nods, his hands raised in mock defense. Bonnibel raises a brow.

"No harm done, sorry 'bout that." The blonde one says. " You guys can come join our volleyball game by the pier if you want later on."

"We might, save a spot for us." Bonnibel offers. They grin simultaneously, striding down the beach and before disappearing into the throng of the crowd.

"Anyways, he's a sweet guy." Marceline continues. Bonnibel turns to look at her, but stops when her palms slide down the bend of her spine with a curl. She chooses to relax into the sand again. Marceline leans a bit lower from her straddle, to look through the shade of the umbrellas. "They seem to be hitting it off. Marshall and him, I mean."

She doesn't need to look down to know there's a brow raised on the blonde's face. "I think so too, b_ut_ weren't you gone for almost three years when you went to the Music Academy? How would you-"

Marceline's fingertips massage the low of her back, then back up to press warmly into the muscles of her shoulder blades. Bonnibel muffles something between a growl and moan into the sand, shutting her up effectively. "I just know my brother, okay?" Marceline looks back at the two for a moment. "He really opens up around him for some reason, doesn't act like a player as much, like he normally does with chicks."

She finally sets her hands flat against her skin, letting them shift to the very hem of her shorts. Bonnibel's head pops up, mouth covered in sand and in a frown. She looks over her back, leaning up on her elbows. "I'm gonna get you for that." Her brows lower. "You know how I feel about my shoulders!"

Marceline just smiles back, letting her now-dry hands rest at the small of her waist for a moment. She continues, "And he's not a girl."

"Yeah.. but you know how he flirts firsthand, so you get it." She explains, and Bonnibel turns over, hands gliding up to rest on her bikini-clad hips and keep her in place. "All I'm saying is, Marshall acts all 'bro' and 'dude' with guys. Not… like this."

"I think you're over thinking things. I know you're his big sister and wanna look out for him and all, but he's older now. You gotta let him figure life out for himself." They both smile, and Bonnibel brushes a lock of black hair out her eyes, fingers rest on her cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay." Marceline breathes, leaning in for a soft and slightly salty kiss.

* * *

They venture deeper into the ocean as the sun rises in the sky. Higher the water level rises, past the waist, and eventually up to their chests.

"Perfect!" he whoops, raising his hands in the air. Gabriel's eyes widen as a wave rolls higher and higher in the distance.

"You sure this is safe, Marsh?" The nickname prompts his chest to constrict pleasantly again.

"We can handle this! Dude look down the beach; there are even teenagers out here!" In fact there are, many even further out than the pair. Just to prove a point, it seems fate lets a little 13 year old paddle by on a boogie board, surpassing them both. Marshall crosses his arms.

"Fine, fine." Gabriel pats down his slicked white shirt, so transparent its useless now. "Just tell me how to get though this without dying." He goes to fixing his shorts absently.

Out the corner of his eye, Marshall eyes Gabriel, or at least what's visible above the water. His chest is just as soft as it looks, toned enough to not be flabby, and fitting for his broad shoulders. His arms are just the same, smooth. His own look like noodles in comparison.

He blinks, lost in thought again. 'God, Gabriel is so fucking huggable it isn't funny', his thoughts state rather boldly in his mind.

He doesn't disagree.

"Um, Marsh… Marsh!" Gabriel warns, shaking his shoulders. Marshall blinks, pausing to look over his shoulder.

"Uh.. Yea?"

The red headed does an odd jumping-walking motion, pushing them back to shore as fast as the water will allow. "The wave's getting too big!"

Marshall looks over his shoulder and gulps. The beastly body of water rapidly approaches, already towering over them in the distance. Life guards on the shore begin to blow their whistles as another warning. Professional surfers take to the water for the behemoth. The sight makes Marshall's nerves rise.

"It's no use. We're not gonna make it to shore on time." Marshall finishes. Gabriel's face goes blank for one second.

Then two.

And three.

Perhaps four-

"BLOODY GLOBBING HELL WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" He shouts, splashing wildly. Marshall dodges the loud sprays of water.

"Chill man we just-"

"HELP- I CAN'T SWIM; JUST HELP!" Gabriel climbs unto Marshall's back in an effort to get out of the suddenly rising water. The boy sputters with the added weight, flopping around to remain upright. His feet slowly leave the ground as the wave topples over them, overcastting the area in a rich shadow.

Marshall shouts a quick, "Hold your breath" before plunging under the wave. Bubbles and gravity disrupts under the surface, muffling sounds overall. They suspend in the ocean for the moment, a quiet moment, and then break the surface.

"AUGHHH." Gabriel climbs back upon Marshall's back once above the surface like a wet cat. "TakeMeBack, TakeMeBack" He chants, red hair slick in the front and eyes wide.

Marshall Lee does just that (with much difficulty actually) and once back on the beach, they receive two very different reactions.

Bonnibel stresses over her cousin's welfare, and they hug in the end. Marceline just cackles as Marshall coughs the salt water from his lungs.

When later in the day rolls around, three o'clock to be approximate. Marshall starts up the grill brought along. He goes to open the package of burgers when a hand slams down over his.

"Ahh, no. Cooking is my jurisdiction." Gabriel gives a serious stare. Marceline watches on with interest from behind them, sipping a soda obnoxiously loud.

Marshall frowns and throws his hands up in dramatic defeat. "Fine, whatever. Let's see just how well you can grill Gabe. Let's fucking see."

He goes to stomp into the shade when Gabriel points at the apron touting **Hot stuff** on the front. Marshall hands it to him too with a smirk. "Take the apron too then! But if I know anything, it's that I'll always look better than anyone else in one."

Gabriel meets his challenging gaze for a moment, before returning to his calm self and shrugging it off. "Well then, good for you Marshall." He ties the apron on in a messy knot in the back and sets to work with a tune.

And Marshall notes two things after that.

One: Gabriel has surpassed the stereotype of horribly cooking Brits with flying colors and Marshall has never had such a good burger before in his life.

Two: Gabriel rocks a messy apron better than he ever can. (add awkward cough here)

* * *

As the day trickles down and the air becomes cooler, they begin to pack everything up. Towels are folded, umbrellas are collapsed and before they know it, the car is packed full once more. Marceline goes to pay for their pass by the car and Marshall pauses at the orange tinting sky.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a quick pic of the sunset. Wait for me." He gets his phone out his bag and she nods.

"Text me it when you get back. Looks like a real nice one tonight."

He waves her off before trudging back the salt-scented beach, all the way to the water's edge. It's warmth laps at his ankles. After a lingering look, he takes a deep breath for the memory. Days like these come far to none, and he wants to savor it as long as he can.

"Never quite liked the shore back in the UK where I lived." He half-turns to address Gabriel and his sudden appearance. The boy looks into the distance a tad bit longer, then gives him a smile. "All we had were seagulls, rocks and dead fish."

"Yeah well Aa really is beautiful." His fingers absently undo the lock screen on his phone. Living in a vacation spot, kind of takes the edge away from it's scenery y'know? Like you just tune it out as regular life. Sometimes I forget how nice it really is here."

Gabriel motions to his phone. "Taking a picture of the sunset? I wouldn't want to forget it either." He gives a chuckle and leans back on his heels.

Marshall raises the phone and takes a couple quick snapshots, relishing of looking them over in his gallery later. He shuffles the device between his hands afterwards. "Hey Gabriel, let's take a selfie, yeah? Today's been pretty fun."

"A selfie? Ugh, I thought you'd have more class then that Marshall."

He takes on a pointed look. "Don't underestimate me. Just get your butt over here."

Gabriel nods once, moving next to him in the wading water. Marshall throws an arm lazily over his shoulders (with some difficultly due to his height) and sticks the phone out at a tilt.

Gabriel gives a thousand watt smile in the first picture, so wide and beautiful Marshall stares at it longer then he would admit. The boy in it however, immediately denies it with a demand for another. In the next picture they're both staring at each other awkwardly and which they decide to try one last time.

Marshall says, "On three we say 'sunset selfie' got it? No objections man."

The red head rolls his eyes, but complies nonetheless. When the enthusiastic countdown comes to a close, they shout the phrase with a laugh and the camera shutter flashes bright; a brief snapshot is captured, with both boys smiling at the lens as if you could find the meaning of life in that moment, on their faces.

That alone makes the sunset licking their backs in the distance of the image, very well close to mediocre and ordinary.


	7. New Puzzles and Propositions?

"SSHHHH!" The old woman scowls at the pair. Marshall covers up Gabriel's chuckles with his hand, effectively hiding his own also. Once the fit has died down, he pulls his hand down with a flushed smile.

"Best punch line for a knock-knock joke I've ever heard. On another note though, I've always wondered why you work in a library." Gabriel says. The old woman hastily shushes them again, so he leans in to whisper, "You don't seem like the quiet type."

Marshall goes to speak when she obnoxiously shushes them _again_. He wasn't even talking that time! Gabriel scoffs loudly, giving her a look filled with so much attitude, Marshall takes a double-take. He motions them to the back admin rooms of the library, access received with the flick of a card. They continue the conversation at the small conference table, spinning in the office chairs.

"Now as I was gonna say", Marshall begins, "How would you know what I like? You've only came here for two weeks."

"You mean every day you worked here for two weeks." He corrects with grin and a raised brow. Marshall looks away with a smile. Gabriel has much more opinion and volume when you get to know him, he finds. And Marshall advances a little further into his personality with every encounter, never looking back.

"Still. I just… I like the calm it gives me. Kinda like meditation of some sort."

"From stacking books?"

He laughs. "Yeah I know, its pretty weird but-"

"No, no." Gabriel stops spinning and leans on the table tabletop with his elbows. "It's not weird. It's…" His blue eyes search silently for the right word. "It's sweet. I understand what you mean. You're a clearly loud and sociable person, so it makes sense to want and get away for a nice calm once in a while." His eyes tint up in the corners, like he's smiling behind his closed hands.

Marshall blows air through his teeth, spinning around again with a flush creeping up his neck. "Pssh. Whatever. At least you got your answer."

Gabriel continues to stare at him with that same look, making him more uncomfortable by the second. Eventually he cracks with an awkward laugh. "So, I gotta get back to work. You wanna check out another Mystery or something?"

The boy blinks out his stare and stands. "Yes please."

* * *

Ms. Tuttle calls him over from his station. "Marshall, look over the newly checked in books." She gestures to the ever growing pile. "It looks like a jungle over here." Her sentences come slow and timed, from either age or a natural speech impediment. Nonetheless, he still waits until every syllable she has to say is out before speaking.

"You gotcha." He waits for her to shuffle back into the carding room, before taking the issues. One set of books he notes, were previously Gabriel's. He pauses to open and check the reading card inside, which deems his observations right.

He unconsciously spends an extra beat admiring the precise and smooth cursive of his handwriting before checking it back in. Yet when he moves all the mystery books onto a cart to put away, three book marks flutter lifelessly to the floor.

They're all types of bookmarks: one for recycling, another with a cartoon character saying a witty line, and another with an interesting fact about learning on it. Majority of the words on the front however are scribbled out in black marker, except for one and each and every card. It comes out to:

**MY.**

**LIKE.**

**SAYS.**

He gives them a long pause before shrugging and pocketing them for later. He doesn't even spare them a second thought for the rest of his shift and the next week.

That is, until he finds in another one of Gabriel's returned books another bookmark with black marker upon it.

**PUZZLE.**

Not long after he checks the drop-in-box every day, heart thundering inside his chest whilst doing so. It's just like before, a race to fix and put together the puzzle.


	8. Unspoken Questions

**Sorry for the late update, my wifi has been weird lately :/**

**Hope you guys like the next chap!**

* * *

"My, Like, Says, Puzzles." He murmurs in the dim morning light fluttering through his curtains. Marshall spares a tired glance up at the risen sun, displaying its morning hour proudly. Then he looks back down at the bookmarks, wondering if their Gabriel's for a moment.

"Really," He says aloud, flopping back onto his bed. "They couldn't even be his. They could just be some creeper who left them there or something."

He pauses in the silence. Then he sits up with a bit more effort in his voice. "Yeah! It explains why some books don't have those weird bookmarks in them…"

His eyes shimmer to the corner of the room, and at the digital clock. **6:30.**

"Gotta get to work." He stumbles up from the messy covers and stray clothes, stretching out his muscles for a moment. The time is nothing but ungodly for such a lazy boy as himself, a lazy boy who lives for sleep. _Lives._

Yet his frequent meetings with Gabriel have given him a boost in the morning, urging himself to wake up earlier to get dressed and presentable and still make it to work on time. After the horribly chilling shower, he swats the water out his hair with a towel carefully, making sure to tousle it up just enough.

Then he spends an abundance of time on his attire, looking through slightly worn clothes and clean clothes, straying away from the ones that reek from the side of the room alone. 'Speaking of dirty clothes', he thinks, 'I need to wash my clothes tonight. And more often.'

It's a long and drawn out process he's never really done in his life until now, but he chooses to associate it with becoming more of an adult. That, way, it makes sense.

At precisely **7:45** on the dot, he finishes his coffee and breakfast. He spares one last glance at the bookmarks laid side-by-side on his coffee table, then grabs his keys and leaves the house.

* * *

Despite the challenge indirectly presented, their encounters remain often the same. In one day in particular, Marshall says absently during their daily meet-ups, "You know your last name sounds like 'gumball' you know that? Gabriel Gambell into Gabriel _Gumball_."

Gabriel looks up from his book with his usual amused smile. "Yes, I've known for quite a while. Have you just figured that out?"

Marshall closes his comic book with finality. "Nope. Was just wondering." He lays his head on the conference room table in quiet, other than the low thrum of the air conditioner and flick of pages. Their conversation is relaxed today, giving the rare chance for a peaceful silence. The need to fill it with speaking, doesn't take over for once.

He looks up to Gabriel, eyes wandering over his features as usual. The boy is almost like an art gallery of some sort, no matter what he's doing or wearing. Marshall can't stop looking at the way his jaw works when he's thinking or the way all his shirts hug his shoulders and arms. How he blinks a lot at certain things he's reading, and Marshall wonders whether he's trying not to tear up or is looking for clarification on something. How his hair is substantially soft and naturally seems to curve up in the front in the faux-spiky hair look, yet so thick that it's not really achieved. It's odd to notice such things, but he doesn't try to dwell on it too much.

Gabriel seems fine with it anyways.

His eyes shift up this time to the boy's reading glasses. Their metal and appear strong enough to withstand a fair amount of damage, yet somehow delicate and classy. He pauses to wonder where he gets his wardrobe, accessories and such. Without thinking, he nicks them off the bridge of his nose and puts them on his own. He does a ridiculously dramatic pose, one he'd associate with a supermodel posing for a group of fangirls.

"Hey Gabriel, how do I look? Hmm?"

The boy looks on, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Regular, goofy Marshall as usual."

He groans and sinks into his chair. "Noo… I'm supposed to be a sexy beast." He claps his hands with the words, voice comically nasally. "No, no no! Sexy. Beast. Wrong answer."

Gabriel plucks his glasses back, and comments with a nonchalant shrug, "Fine. You look like the sexiest monster I've ever laid my eyes on. Happy?"

Marshall goes dead silent, ear burning bright at the comment. He expects it, but somehow that mental preparation doesn't kick in. Gabriel looks up from his book at the delayed response and raises a brow.

"What? That's what you wanted right?"

"Uh.. pssh. Yeah." He looks over his shoulder. "Totally. Cause that's what I am."

Gabriel eyes him for a moment, before shutting his book and leaning over to drop his glasses back on the other boy's face. As he makes to leave for the day, Marshall scrambles up.

"Hey you're forgetting your glasses man!"

He pauses in the doorway, giving his one-dimpled smile in response. "Keep them until I come back. You look adorable in them anyways."

"What?" Marshall clears his throat, hands shoved in his pockets. "Bro, don't even lie. I've never looked good in glasses." His voice is deeper of course; it's how he talks to guys all the time. But using that voice with Gabriel… feels off somehow. Odd.

Gabriel pauses at the voice, brows drawn in brief confusion. He finishes, biting his lip in an embarrassed half-smile, "I'm not lying. You really do."

Marshall stands dumbfounded as the door closes with a thud, leaving him in silence. His fingers run over the sleek silver frames on his face.

A slow smile grows on his cheek as he wonders aloud, "I look adorable?"


	9. Odd Thoughts and Promises of Adventure

**Finally got my WiFi fixed, and able to update regularly. Thanks for waiting guys.**

* * *

Why, Marshall isn't an idiot. He closes in on the answer fast, especially with the lingering clues provided. The bookmarks, now into the sixth week are:

**SAYS.**

**LIKE.**

**WOULD.**

**MY.**

**PUZZLES.**

**YOU.**

**ON.**

Yet, who the exact culprit is, leaves him in disarray. The idea that Gabriel is not of fault grows increasingly believable by the day, but yet doubt lingers in his mind.

Another thing: Despite having a good friend to pass work time with everyday, he finds himself growing more and more confused around him.

For example, when Marceline took them all out to lunch one Saturday afternoon. They sat and told jokes the entire time, and the atmosphere was warm and comfortable. Marshall was enjoying himself immensely, sipping his raspberry tea from time to time.

Soon, their server finished gathering their plates. He was considerably young, a bit older then they were, and had a full head of carefully tuffed hair. When he gathered their dishes, Gabriel helped him and said "Thank you very much for serving us today. It was wonderful service." The man paused, well they all paused at the sudden show of hospitality. The man balanced the dishes in one hand, running the other over his jaw in an embarrassed smile.

"Uh, well... thanks to you too for being such nice customers. Like a lot." Gabriel tilted his head at that, giving one of his usual white smiles. The man hurried to return the dishes, copying the same smile. Marshall sat back in his chair with a frown, watching his retreating back until it wavered out of sight. Then he turned to Gabriel, but Bonnibel beat him too it.

"Gabe, you know you don't have to thank our servers, right? It's their job."

The boy just shrugged, checking his rolled up sleeves for stray wrinkles, absently. "It's a habit I suppose. In Britain its normal to be so polite." Then after the bill came and was paid, the man returned to pick it up. This was where Marshall became uneasy.

Gabriel gave him an extra tip, repeating his thanks. Marceline and Bonnibel participated in it too. The man grinned childishly at the money in his hand, moving reluctantly to walk away, looking over his shoulder back at Gabriel every couple of times with that same embarrassed half-smile. Bonnibel laughed and said, "He was a cool guy."

It made his chest grow tighter when Gabriel added scooting his chair back, "He was certainly handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if he was model or something of the sort."

In the end, he tried to shrug it off as a bad mood, but every time he thought of the way he had smiled at Gabriel, he wanted to storm off. Kick something.

However, a day like such never occurred again. Though he did keep catching comments by the boy… as intriguing. How he'd comment on certain stranger's clothing wear or speech in curiosity. It all boils up to make him wonder, briefly, so briefly, if his friend is… gay.

But as soon as the thought had came, he pushes it down and away. Even if he was, it wasn't his business anyways. But he decides that he's just not a guy-guy like others. Heck he wasn't either. SO it's understandable.

He nods at the thought, smiling to himself. Yes, understandable behavior.

Anyways, despite those distractions, he continues to pry for the secret culprit to his bookmark investigation. Just to be certain it's not his… friend, he goes out on a limb one day, when checking out Gabriel's books.

"You… like bookmarks Gabe?" He offers nonchalantly, trying to keep it as light-hearted as possible. The boy shakes his head.

"Nope, I really don't like them. I just try to remember the page numbers." Marshall blinks, his main goal strayed from at the moment.

"What the heck?" A smile rises on his lips. And he finishes the checkout, leaning on the counter. "You must have an amazing memory, huh?"

Gabriel leans in right back, until they are face to face, eyes squinted in a grin. In that moment, Marshall wonders something that makes his chest thrum and flutter. It' a nervous, awkward feeling to have, and he doesn't really like it one bit.

Gabriel pokes his chest, trying to receive the boy's attention once more. "When is your shift over again?"

"In uh, one more hour."

The red-head picks up his books, looking off to the side. He makes a thoughtful expression before saying, "Lets…"

"..take a walk?" Marshall finishes. A goofy smile lines his features in the hunched position. "Then we could just mess around the shops on Main Street in Aa." Gabriel taps his chin before snapping.

"Yes." He bounces on his heels with a smile. "We could go shopping, I absolutely love shopping."

Marshall remarks slyly, "I can tell" and receives a quick smack on the head. Playful of course. He rubs the mark as the boy continues, laughing slightly.

"Anyways, we could go shopping, try out the festival… what else happens in Aa at night?"

"Um… well have you been to the ice castle?"

He scoffs. "I'm not.. that good."

"Okay, I'll let that slide. How about the park at night? Best food vendors, and its just like amini forest in the city. Beautiful." His eyes glaze over briefly with his memories.

"Last time I went to a park, I was a little boy. I don't really do much now, now that I think about it…" Marshall frowns, eyeing him.

"So then… how about something sweet?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to try frozen yogurt. Bonnibel says they have many shops here."

He freezes, shooting him a sudden accusing look. "You haven't… ever had…. Frozen yogurt?"

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p' with a shrug.

"No, no, no. That's the one thing I'm not letting slide. You're gonna get some."

Gabriel tilts his head to the side, red locks mimicking the movement."When…you're shift is done?"

"No." He grabs his wrist, leaning forward once more. "Now." Marshall Lee does two things then, mind in its usual flurry.

One: he glances at the clock. **8:30**

Two: He vaults over the counter, pulling a flustered Gabriel in tow.

As the run out the library, he shouts to Ms. Tuttle, "I'm taking one of my days off now Miss Tuttle!"

The old woman smiles knowingly, shaking her head. "Have fun Marshall." She comments slowly, mostly to herself. The boys are already by the parking lot anyways.


	10. The Nightimers: Part One

"So.." Marshall says in a tense voice. "How is it? You okay?"

Gabriel looks up dramatically in the calm florescent lighting. Shadows litter his face with added effect as he says with a sure look, " This is positively, absolutely…"

Marshall holds his breath the slightest, eyes widening. Gabriel suddenly grins. "… the best thing I've ever had! I can't believe I lived without tasting this, this glorious desert!"

Marshall throws his arm around his neck, laughing. "Well I'm glad man. Whoo, if you hated it I don't know what I'd do."

The girl in the green visor behind the counter eyes them with a slow smile. "Wow."

Marshall turns to her. "What?"

She shakes her head slowly, giving a short laugh as Gabriel eats his bowl like its going out of style. "I just.. I've need seen someone so excited over some frozen yogurt before. You guys are weird."

Gabriel pauses to swallow, holding up a hand to tell them to wait. Then he says, "Let me clarify for you. This is my _first time_ having frozen yogurt. Ever."

Her mouth widens into the shape of an O, and she looks to Marshall for confirmation. He nods coolly, and she turns back to Gabriel, giving a slow clap. "Kudos to you then. Have a great night."

Marshall tugs them out the shop, sending a wink to the girl behind the counter. She looks down with a faint blush and he laughs. Gabriel pauses to give him a look. The air outside is warm with a breeze, sky alit with a midnight blue and thousands of souls called stars.

"Why'd you do that?"

Marshall shoves his hands in his pockets, walking on the cracks of the sidewalk like a trapeze artist. "Do what?"

"Flirt, I think. Flirt with that girl."

He shrugs in response, wobbling to keep from toppling into a shop sign. "I just do it without thinking. It's kinda how I talk to girls all the time."

He makes a face. "Even Ms. Tuttle?"

He laughs, looking up at the sky. "Naw man, like… like pretty girls. Nice girls around our age y'know? I just have that kind of charisma."

Gabriel nods slowly, taking another delicate spoonful. "Hmm."

They wander through the maze of shops on the left side, pausing to glance into each one, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the merchandise sold inside, then moving along. Eventually, Gabriel asks, "If it's your charisma, then why don't you do it to guys too then?"

Marshall feels something dark and cold rise in his chest and he stops altogether. Gabriel pauses a few feet ahead of him. "I…" He shoves his shaky hands in his pockets again and blows out a depth breath. For the first time, he truly wonders why he flirts all the time. It's not like he has any specific intentions like most people do, it's just.. harmless. Like a game or a puzzle, to figure out how the girl is going to react. The flirting game. So, if it's just a game, then does it really mean anything? "I don't flirt with guys, bro. Only girls. "He swallows and looks up from his feet "Pretty girls."

"Why, do you flirt with guys Gabriel?" He asks, throat tightening. Gabriel rolls his shoulders.

"I don't flirt with anyone. I don't really get the concept of it, you know?" He looks down at his cup, then back up with a bright smile. "I just try being nice, is all. But you probably think that's stupid, right?"

Marshall shakes his head out of its figurative black fog, jogging over with that same smile. "Nope. It's just you man. Just… the Gabe way. It's sweet."

They continue strolling down the boulevard, but without Marshall snatching the boy's cup and eating the rest of it.


	11. The Nightimers: Part Two

"You'd look amazing in this!" Gabriel drawls, holding up the flannel like it's made of gold. Marshall rolls his eyes and strolls through the rest of the relaxed shop, but a little lost puppy named Gabriel keeps begging and following him around. "Come one Marshalll… You haven't even bought anything yet…"

Eventually he breaks, grabbing the jacket. "Okay, okay!"

Gabriel claps, piling on some gray jeans also. "Perfect. Now try on this too." He pushes him into the singular changing room in the back before he can protest and leans against the door.

Marshall sighs, running a hand through his hair, but tries on the outfit nonetheless. "I don't even like flannels. They seem so lazy…" He comments, under his breath. The tight jeans however, aren't out of him usual comfort zone, so he keeps quiet through that.

He walks out eh changing room, fiddling with the red patterned cuffs. Gabriel rolls his eyes and fixes it for him, rolling up the cuffs to his elbow with precision and fixing his collar until he sees fit. Then just for the heck of it, he rumples of the boy's black hair in a rough, lazy style. "there." He turns him around the face the mirror with beaming smile.

"Perfect right?"

Marshall tries not to gape at himself, but it's hard. His reflection seems.. so much cleaner than before. Neater. Unlike most guys, in which he envisions the wrinkled shirt loose and awkward, this one hugs his form tightly in such a way, he can't stop looking at himself. Call it narcissism, but he doesn't want to. He laughs slightly and runs his hands through his hair. Then he turns to Gabriel.

"Whoa thanks dude.. I look.. really…" He searches for the right words, trying not to seem too arrogant nor too humble.

Gabriel uncrosses his arms and drapes an arm across his shoulders, a much easier task for the taller boy. "Hot." He finishes curtly, admiring his work. "You look hot."

Marshall stiffens, just for a second, but then relaxes. However, his heart doesn't stop beating a mile a minute. "Really?" He takes wonder at Gabriel's nonchalance, the other boy looking at his phone.

"Yeah." He types something up with one hand, motioning vague things with the other around her shoulders "Before you looked great, better than how most guys dress, but now you look really handsome."

Marshall bites his lip and something jumps out his mouth before he can register what it is. "More handsome than that waiter?" His mind does a little double-take at the words. Gabriel puts away his phone and looks up.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. So should I get more of these, you think?" He changes the subject faster than he could blink. Gabriel nods and he clasps his hands together in finality.

"Looks like I'm getting some new additions to my wardrobe then." Gabriel goes to retrieve the other colors available and he retires to the changing rooms, sighing audibly. In the confines of the space, he stares at his hands, searching for something to give clarity to his confused mind. To ease the odd feelings in his chest rising lately.

But most of all, at the moment he just wants to forget it all. Forget his inner turmoil.

He changes quickly and meets Gabriel, whose already paying for another five pairs at the register. The girl ringing him up laughs at some joke, and he smiles. Marshall walks over and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. For no good reason, he wants to hug something, and Gabriel is the best prospect.

"Gaabee, I'm hungry." He mumbles into his shoulder and Gabriel laughs, body vibrating warmly.

"We can go get some food from the vendors at the park like you talked about. Also I got you purple, blue, grey, dark green and a black. "

"Ohh…kaayy" He yawns, sighing again into his soft, cotton shirt. His lack of sleep threatens to catch up to him. Gabriel chuckles again, and says something to the blonde attendant.

She then says, "You guys seem really sweet."

Marshall peeks his head up, and they both give a smile simultaneously. "Thanks" Gabriel offers, but she then asks promptly, "Are you guys dating?"

Never once before had two smiles dropped so fast. While Marshall sputters for words, Gabriel holds up his hands and waved them frantically, stumbling over his own. "No, no, no, we're.. uh.."

Marshall releases his hug, with mild reluctance, and retrieves the bag. "Yeah we're.. just. Um.. y'know. "

They share a look for a half second, looking for the right word. Then the girl, Fionna by her name tag, says curiously, "Good friends?"

"Yes!" Gabriel quips, sighing with relief. "Just good friends."

Marshall nods also, as if answering the question had been as hard as running a mile. He gives Gabriel a breathless smile and the boy does the same. Fionna eyes them, tearing off the receipt and handing it over.

"Riiightt… "She drawls, clearly unconvinced, but the boys don't notice. "Well have a good night." Marshall drags Gabriel out the front entrance, who waves good-naturedly.

"Yes good-bye!"

For a couple minutes they walk in silence, not sure what to say after the awkward situation. Marshall chooses not to verbalize the fact, that well, they hesitated when clarifying her. Instead of straight out saying, "No" it was a struggle to find the right word.

But why? What was so confusing about their friendship?

Gabriel saves him from his inner turmoil when he says, "Fionna must've been ugly then. Right?"

He gives a half choke-half laugh. "Pssh, what? Where did that come from?"

"Well you said you only flirt with pretty girls, and you didn't flirt with her."

Marshall snickers and shakes his head. "She's not ugly…"

"Then what is it?" He faces Marshall, brows drawn in slight confusion. Marshall searches his face then smiles.

"It's just different Gabe. It's just different."

It was as if an unconscious signal to drop the silence, and continue the conversation they left out on previous to walking into the store, with just as much passion and emotion as before.

They wander over to the park, eating food truck burgers that Marshall says, quote unquote, "Are so good, you could kill your best friend for just another bite." When Gabriel eyes him suspiciously after that, they both crack up laughing.

The walk home is a blur, just like the rest of the night. Marshall learns that Gumball lives in the house with Bonnibel, only a mile or two from his own house. He walks him up to the door but silently flinches when Marceline opens the door, clad in only a bra and red shorts and a wicked bed-head. They share a look in the pale lighting, and she squints at him until Bonnibel calls sleepily, "Babe come back to bed." Marshall raises his brows. She gives him one last look before turning back and going into Bonnibel's room. Gabriel and Marshall come inside and talk for a bit longer, but when Marshall sees the time blinking **4:30 AM** he decides it's time to go.

Gabriel lends him his sweater for the cold, and after one last wave, he begins the long trek home. All Marshall really remembers is unlocking his door like a zombie, stumbling through his apartment like a maze and shrugging out of his clothes like his limbs re frozen and collapsing on his bed, careful not to land on his cat, Rocko.

And by the time the animal hops on his back and purrs approvingly, he's already snoring, the trace of a smile on his lips.

* * *

**This chap gives me more fluffy feels than I thought it would. **


	12. Game of Hearts

**EAt an ENTirE aSs**

"Oh my GOD!" The woman cries, jumping at the sight of the prearranged words. Meanwhile, Marshall and Bonnibel sit on the other side of the library shelf, holding back snickers and sharing high fives.

She hustles out of the sitting area, face blisteringly red, and it's all the boy can do to not fall over in laughter. Bonnibel and him share a look, and it has 'we-have-to-do-this-again' written all over it. However, Ms. Tuttle has the two by their ears and raged into the back office before they can scramble over. Nursing their reddened flesh, she crosses their arms and looks in-between the two accusingly.

"Please…" She starts slowly. "Tell me why... you are harassing…. our fellow readers!"

The image of the woman's face seems to pop into their minds at the same time, and they simultaneously share muffled giggles. Ms. Tuttle's eyes narrow and two swift smacks on the head quiet them efficiently.

Marshall holds his head. "Ow! Why do I get hit twice?"

"Because.. you know better and.. work here!" She frowns. Bonnibel goes to speak when the older woman cuts her off. "And you! Miss Browns I know your father… and he would be very disappointed… at such foolish behavior!"

She closes her mouth abruptly, looking down. Marshall inwardly chuckles at her last name. _Browns. _ He'd be an idiot not to let her have hell for it later.

"Now…" She finishes the scolding. "I better not see you two doing that again!"

They nod solemnly as she bustles out the room; Marshall dejectedly flops into a nearby chair. "Uhhh I'm so bored now!" He whines. Bonnibel raises a brow, sitting on the table.

"I thought that you liked the quiet of the library?"

He pauses, tripping over his words like untied shoelaces. "I-I do.. I mean I did… but that was before Gabe and you came here. I still do, but when you guys are here, it's too quiet."

"Gabe and Me? Wasn't I first though?" Bonnibel smirks at his stutters, seeing exactly what Marceline pointed out. The boy is a little dorky when he lets his guard down.

"Not like that! You know what I mean."

"I've only been gone for about two weeks," She starts. "So what have I missed, hmm?"

Marshall sits up immediately, face going taut with an intense expression. "God, I forgot to tell you! So I found these bookmarks with words crossed out on the front and I think they're a part of some secret message of something… It's like a mystery, y'know? "

Bonnibel leans back and eyes him curiously. "Oh really? What else?"

A smile replaces his previous expression, wide and fuzzy. "Gabe and I don't really prank people much like we do; we just talk, is all. But… but, that guy is really interesting when you think about it! I mean, I know you probably know that since he's your cousin and all, but still. He always has something really deep or funny to talk about. Always. Our conversations never get boring and.. that's awesome."

"It does sound awesome..." She says, looking him over. Marshall suddenly straightens when she gets up.

"Where you going?"

She pauses by the door. "Marshall… you'd say you're good friends with Gabe right?"

"Totally man. Why?" He gets down from his perch.

She eyes him in that way similar to Gabriel's, like her eyes are taking him apart, looking through his thoughts and inner feelings. Looking into his confused mind, deciphering it. It's unnerving. Then Bonnibel shrugs, but still keeps that same intense look in her gaze.

"It's nothing. Just.. know when to calm down once in awhile."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He implores, genuinely confused. She waves him off, smiling.

"You're a party boy; Loves to play games, sometimes with people. I get that. All I'm saying is, that every party ends Marshall. Just be careful whose heart you're playing with when it happens."

She leaves him at that, and he slumps against the wall.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean..?" He mutters, running his hand through his hair. A grey watch beeps thirty minutes later; he shuts off the small alarm. After waving a sheepish goodbye to Ms. Tuttle, he grabs his jacket and walks out the building. Cold night air greets him, chilling him with the newfound comforts of fall.

His eyes find the beginnings of stars, fluttering and winking in and out of existence. And they stir something in his mind, which ultimately has his feet turning left instead of right at the end of the driveway.

Has him getting on the bus to the left side of town, rather than the right. Has him going to Gabriel, rather than back home.

He does this, seeking warmth from the cold. And somehow, for some reason, he just.. _knows _ he can find it there.


	13. Of These Warm Nights

He was right. Gabe's smile blinds him from the second he knocks on the door. Marceline gives him a quick look when he enters and shrugs off his jacket. Before another word can be said, he's pushed and seated at the kitchen island, coffee mug of hot chocolate in hand. He smiles at the hospitality.

Gabe sits opposite of him, shifting in his fluffy sweater before sighing in content. The two boys look at each other silently with bubbly smiles.

It's endearing at first, but after five entire minutes of _nothing but_ silent smiles and occasional sips of drinks, it quickly becomes unbearable.

"So…" Marceline drawls, trying to get the beginnings of a conversation going. She looks between the two frequently, as they continue to just sit there, showing no other forms of life other than that _godawful-wistful-sighing_ and sips of Cocoa.

Finally, after who knows how long, Marshall murmurs, "Hmm? What was that?" He seems to tell something to the other boy with his eyes; Gabriel holds back a giggle.

Marceline just about looses it. Patience is not one of her strong suits, and she acknowledges it. Just not at the moment. But before she can give the two a piece of her mind, soft hands run over her shoulders.

"Hey Marcy, can we go talk outside for a minute?" She lets the tension run into those hands, and stands to go, but not before giving both of them a ditry look. Not like they notice it however.

Outside in the cold, she hugs her arms to herself, then decides on the more warm prospect; her girlfriend. Bonnibel hums happily at the action. "So what did you want me for again?"

"I… its about Marshall and Gabriel."

Marceline nods against the top of her head, then realizing she can't see it, says "Yeah. Those two dorks." Bonnibel turns in her grasp, snatching her mug. Marceline smiles smugly when the girl spits out the drink a second after.

"What in God's name is in this cup?!" She sputters.

"Black Coffee."

"Ugh. That's god awful." She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, shooting her girlfriend a look. "Who in hell drinks coffee in the fall? It's hot cocoa season!"

"Ehh." She shrugs, pulling her back against her chest in a hug once more and stealing back her mug. "Sorry I like things bitter."

"Anyways," Bonnibel starts, "I'm sure you've seen… something going on between them, right? Or is it just me? My gaydar sucks."

Marceline takes a hot swallow of coffee before saying bluntly, "Not just you babe, I saw it earlier. They stared at each other for _ten fucking minutes!_ Even we aren't that gay. Damn." She takes another sip.

"Yeah, if they don't have a thing for each other, I must be colorblind." Marceline pauses, dropping the mug from her lips.

"What? Why would you be colorblind?"

Bonnibel twists in the hug to look up with a grin. "Because whenever they're together, a giant rainbow just envelopes the room. All I see is one huge, glowing, iridescennt ball of gay."

Marceline sputters, and whether it be the combination of Bonnibel cursing in that sweet little voice, or even that perfectly placed metaphor, they both end up laughing.

Bonnie giggles into her shoulder as she clears her throat, trying to subside the extra chuckles that might spill out. She raises a hand and they fist bump. "Ahah wow… that was a good one babe."

"Ahh thanks, I try." The blonde goes up on her tiptoes for a brief kiss, and Marceline catches herself staring at her now, rosy red cheeks. How long have they been outside, in the cold?

"So that's all? You just wanted to confirm you suspicions or something."

"No, it's just… could you talk to Marshall about it? I'm pretty sure he hasn't realized how he feels torwards Gabirel yet; let it be platonic or romantic."

"Ahh, you want me to sit him down, pat him on the back and give the old 'you're really a flaming homosexual' talk? Gotcha."

"No! You know what I mean." She huffs. Her words seem to warp in the warm cloud of breath left in its wake.

"Yeah yeah. Same thing, but a little more subtle-"

"And understanding.." Bonnie interrupts.

"and understanding s-"

"And reasonable.." She adds.

"Yeah, reasonable too-"

"And less stubborn."

"And.. less stubborn.." Marceline's brows begin to knit in frustration and anger as she continues.

"AND" she adds, using an emphasis. "extremely sexy."

"And extremely sexy yes- wait what?" Bonnibel laughs at her brief confusion, insides filling with warmth when she see's her girlfriend smile once more.

"You're pretty sneaky" she says, letting herself be pulled down a bit more. "So I'll talk to him about it, and be more understanding, reasonable, less stubborn, and extremely sexy. Got it." She nuzzles her nose against hers.

"Hmm." The blonde hums in a approval, before an alarming shiver goes down her spine. "Fuck, its cold." She huffs afterwards.

Marceline looks her over with a concerned eye, before deviousness takes up the glint in it. She empties the rest of her mug's contents in the grass before setting it on the small wall beside them. Her hands trail up the insides of Bonnie's shirt, tracing delicious circles over her ribs, a mysterious mixture of hot and cold. "You're just in luck Bonnibel. I do have some, very _pleasurable_ methods of getting people warm."

Her breath hitches as the other's lips ghost over them, not quite touching. "And what might they be?"

They stare at each other steamily, before Marceline leans forward for a chaste kiss, lingering longer than it should. She bites the other girl's lip lightly before leaning back and belting out, " PILLOW FIGHT!" and running back inside. Abrupt cries of surprise sound from inside the home as she predicts the girl is assaulting the two fruitfully with a pillow.

Bonnibel stumbles a step forward, mind a confused flurry. Quickly she sorts it out, and a smile grows on her lips. Marceline's playfulness, god her playfulness, is what keeps her calm. Keeps her excited. Well, not just her playfulness, but everything about her. Though they have been in a relationship for three years, it keeps the fire burning. it keeps it just like it was before they became a couple, when everything was a spontaneous adventure. And Bonnibel loves her_ so much_ for that.

But, she decides sternly, leaving her all hot and bothered like _that,_ was unacceptable. Inexcusable. Required for punishment. So, she calmly picks up the girl's mug, walks back inside and drops it in the sink. Marshall freezes from his position on the couch, ready to spring on his sister and shirt riled up around his stomach. Gabriel and Marceline pause also; The boy bent over in a fierce headlock and Marceline holding a pillow threateningly over his mussed hair.

She picks a pillow, and thinks, 'Yes, this deserves punishment. Sweet, sweet revenge.' So with a loud yell of "Revenge!" and a couch pillow in hand, she charges into the room and the fight commences once again.

And it is a long, interesting, but mostly warm night indeed.


End file.
